Szybki i łatwy poradnik jak zniszczyć wiarę mężczyzny
by Salut-chan
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. AU. Francis jest bogiem, a Arthur jego nowym Najwyższym Kapłanem. Kiedy dojdzie do ich spotkania, okaże się, że Arthur zupełnie się nie spodziewał takiego boga.


Tytuł oryginału: A Quick and Easy Guide to Destroying a Man's Faith  
Autor: anonimowy  
Link do oryginału:  . ?thread=49993145  
Tłumacz: Salut  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: skoro nie wiem, kto to napisał to jak je mogę dostać?

~~~  
Francis był spóźniony. Jednakże był też bogiem, więc było mało prawdopodobne, że ktoś mu to wypomni. To był dobry czas by być bogiem, pomyślał. Na początku, było okropnie dużo pracy ze stworzeniem świata, a następnie sporo walki i rywalizacji o miejsce w nowym świecie, ale teraz Francis odniósł sukces.

Religia była dla boga dość łatwą rzeczą do rozpoczęcia. Ukazujesz się, zadziwiasz człowieka, albo dwóch, jakimiś sztuczkami, podajesz im kilka podstawowych zasad, i pozwalasz to kontynuować. Niektórzy wybierają ciągłe ingerowanie z ich wyznawcami, przyjaciel Francisa (albo najbliższy bóg, którego mógł mieć za przyjaciela) Gilbert był tego najlepszym przykładem. Żądał on hołdu dwa razy w tygodniu i wymyślał najbardziej śmieszne reguły tylko po to by zobaczyć czy ludzie będą ich przestrzegać. Z tego powodu jego religia była praktykowana prawie wyłącznie przez masochistów.

Francis miał bardziej wyluzowane podejście. Wolał pozwolić ludziom żyć ich życiem i pojawiał się dla dodatków. Dodatków takich jak ten do którego właśnie jest spóźniony. To było zaskakujące jak łatwo być spóźnionym, nawet jeśli mógł się wszędzie materializować wedle najmniejszego kaprysu.

Francis rozważał przez chwilę, pojawienie się w budzącym respekt pokazie mocy, ale szybko zdecydował, że to byłoby o wiele za prymitywne. To było coś co mógł zrobić Alfred, którego religia wydawała się w całości opierać na podekscytowaniu przez rzeczy, które były „niesamowite". Alfredianie, generalnie, według doświadczenia Francisa (którego miał wiele) byli bardzo łatwi do poderwania i zbyt nudni by spędzać z nimi czas.

W końcu, zdecydował pojawić się w głównej komnacie jego Wielkiej Świątyni bez dźwięku. Pokój był olbrzymi, wspaniały wytwór inżynierii ludzi, o wiele lepszy od małej drewnianej chatki, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Wysokie okna zostały zakryte, nie pozwalając dostać się do środka światłu z zewnątrz, a pomieszczenie oświetlone było tysiącami świec. Francis zawsze czuł, że ten sposób to miejsce w jest bardziej nastrojowe. Spojrzał w górę, na sklepienie otulone w ciemności i odetchnął znajomym zapachem kadzideł. Pomimo minionych lat od jego ostatniej wizyty, wszystko było po prostu takie samo jak pamiętał.

Pokój był cichy, jeśli nie liczyć echa szeptanej modlitwy. Francis odwrócił się do ołtarza i znalazł swój najnowszy nabytek klęczący przed nim, z pochyloną głową i złożonymi rękami. Wszystko co Francis mógł w nim zobaczyć to kępka blond włosów, tył szaty i spód jego nagich stóp. Francis uśmiechnął się zdrożnie. Zawsze dobrze bawił się na inicjacji.

- Czekasz na kogoś? - zapytał cicho, chociaż słowa z łatwością poniosły się w komnacie.

Mężczyzna przed ołtarzem zerwał się na nogi. Odwrócił się, już krzywiąc, złapał swoją szatę i zaczął kroczyć ku Francisowi.  
- Jak się tu dostałeś? - zapytał.

Francis spędził sekundę otwarcie się gapiąc – to były największe brwi w całym stworzeniu – zanim uśmiechnął się uroczo i korzystając z jednej z jego boskich zwrotów, powiedział:  
- Chciałem tego, więc tak się stało. - Pozwolił również rozbłysnąć się odrobinie boskiego blasku, tylko na wypadek gdyby mężczyzna nie był subtelnym typem.

Oczy mężczyzny (Och, jakie było jego imię? Francis wiedział... och, tak, Arthur, prawda?) rozszerzyły się prawie komicznie i natychmiast upadł na podłogę z dźwiękiem stukotu koralików w błaganiu.  
- Proszę, Panie, wybacz mi, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że to Ty Panie.

Francis nie powiedział niczego w odpowiedzi. On, jak zawsze, cieszył się z tego, że sprawiał, iż biedny mężczyzna błagał o jego akceptację.

- J... jestem tylko Twoim uniżonym sługą – powiedział Arthur drżącym głosem. - Poświęciłem moje życie by pracować dla Ciebie – Arthur przerwał, ale Francis nic nie powiedział, w zamian odczuwając przyjemność z obserwowania jak Arthur się skręca. - Ofiarowałem s... siebie dla Ciebie. Umysł, ciało i duszę – ciągnął Arthur, teraz trzęsąc się przez nerwy. Przez to, że patrzał na podłogę nie był wstanie zobaczyć uśmiechu na twarzy Francisa. Wziął głęboki oddech zanim zakończył: - O wielki i wszechmocny Fyrraellnschxicze.

- Proszę – powiedział Francis, a uśmiech na jego twarzy trochę zesztywniał przez usłyszenie imienia. - Mów do mnie Francis. - Zastanawiał się czy kiedykolwiek przejdą przez ten mały problem z imieniem. Niestety, inni bogowie wciąż przypominali mu, że to dzieje się kiedy decydujesz się zacząć swoją religię przez objawianie się pijanemu mężczyźnie.(Miał na celu trafić do córki, ale ze względu na okoliczności łagodzące, skończył w złym pokoju.)

- Wybacz mi j... jeśli je niewłaściwie wymówiłem – powiedział Arthur, brzmiąc na o wiele bardziej spanikowanego niż wcześniej. - Studiowałem Twoje imię i T... Twoje nauki przez lata. Proszę – był już na granicy desperacji. - Nie chciałem Cię urazić!

- Nie, nie – powiedział lekko Francis, w końcu litując się nad płaszczącym kapłanem. - Wypowiedziałeś je dobrze. – Machnął na to ręką. - Ale mów do mnie Francis – powiedział poważnie, a potem dodał do siebie ciszej – Nie możesz pluć wszędzie za każdym razem kiedy wymawiasz moje imię.

Jeżeli Arthur słyszał ostatnią część, nie okazał tego.  
- Dziękuję ci, Panie. Twoja łaska jest bezgraniczna.

- To nic – zapewnił go Francis. - Teraz, wstań, chcę się dobrze przyjrzeć mojemu najnowszemu Najwyższemu Kapłanowi.

Z wahaniem, Arthur stanął na nogi. Jego oczy błysnęły wokół, jakby nie był pewien na co spojrzeć i w końcu utkwił spojrzenie w podłodze.

Francis uśmiechnął się i nagle każda świeca w pokoju, zamigotała tysiąc razy mocniej. Arthur, zaskoczony rozejrzał się wokół na świece, zaalarmowany przez nową sytuację oświetleniową. W przeciwnym razie pozostał by wciąż stojąc jak skała. Francis złapał jego oczy, zanim one podążyły ponownie ku podłodze. Były one oszałamiająco zielone i przypominały Francisowi o świecie kiedy był młody, zanim wszyscy zaczęli pozostawiać w nim swój ślad.

Francis powoli okrążył Arthura, pochłaniając każdy jego aspekt. Miał bardzo dobrą pozę jak na kapłana: książkowe typy, często pozostawali lekko zgarbieni przez ślęczenie nad tekstem późno w nocy, ale Arthur był wyprostowany. Jego ciało było, oczywiście, w większości ukryte pod jego szatami, ale to co Francis mógł zobaczyć dawało wrażenie zapuszczonego, chudego mężczyzny, prawdopodobnie bez zbyt wielu mięśni. Roztrzepane włosy na jego głowie, zdecydowanie dodawały mocy, stwierdzeniu zapuszczony.

Jednak generalnie, Arthur stał wysoki i dumny (wciąż odwracając wzrok), wyglądając jakby jego ciało wciąż nie było w pełni rozwinięte. To nie było coś co przeciętna osoba byłaby w stanie zobaczyć, ale Francis był czymś w rodzaju konesera ciał i mógł powiedzieć te wszystkie rzeczy. Spędził ostatnią ćwiartkę swojego kółka podziwiając jak szata, będąc luźną, wciąż może pokazać krzywiznę tyłka Arthura i miłe błyski biżuterii, którą był przystrojony. Francis sam ją zaprojektował wiele lat temu, jednak wciąż był niezadowolony z wyniku.

- Jesteś bardzo młody jak na potencjalnego Najwyższego Kapłana – powiedział Francis kiedy ponownie stanął przed Arthurem. Oczy Arthur w końcu spotkały jego i uśmiechnął się on małym, dumnym uśmiechem, pierwszym który Francis widział u niego.

- Najmłodszy w ciągu pięciuset lat – potwierdził Arthur.

- Musisz być bardzo... _poświęcony_. - Francis przygasił oświetlenie do oryginalnego poziomu. Migoczące światło i miękkie cienie tworzyły dobry nastrój, chociaż to oznaczało, że oczy Arthur gubiły się pod monstrualnym monolitem jego brwi. Nawet bogowie muszą się czasem poświęcać.

- Ta świątynie była moim życiem od kiedy byłem chłopcem – Arthur zaczął chętnie i raczej oczywiście, jak sądził Francis. - Spędzałem w bibliotece tak dużo czasu jak to było możliwe i znałem wszystkie skrypty na pamięć kiedy miałem dziesięć lat. - Arthur najwyraźniej miał zamiar opowiedzieć całą swoją historię życia. - Spędziłem pewien czas w szkole, ucząc dzieci o Twojej nieskończonej łasce. Byłem na misji za Południowym Lasem. – Francis miał nadzieję, że to nie zajmie zbyt dużo czasu. - Odwiedzałem starszych i niedołężnych, kiedy nie mogli opuścić swoich domów by czcić Cię. Zbierałem jałmużnę dla biednych i... i _próbowałem_ gotować dla bezdomnych ale... twierdzili że są bardziej bezpieczni kiedy tego nie robię. Pomogłem założyć obóz dla przesiedlonych po powodziach w zeszłym roku. - Francis zastanawiał się czy nie powinien wziąć przykładu z książek innych bogów i uczynić pychy grzechem. - Podążałem za każdą z Twoich nauk, obserwowałem Miesiąc Żab oraz pozostałem wierny mojej przysiędze czy..."

Francis uniósł dłoń, ucinając potok słów Arthura.  
- Łapię, zrobiłeś wiele dobrych rzeczy.

- Zawsze staram się robić więcej – zapewnił Arthur. - Wszystko dla dobra Twego imienia, oczywiście.

- Nawet nie znasz mojego imienia - burknął Francis (w boski sposób) – Nie jestem pewien czy naprawdę możesz nazwać to dla mojego dobra.

- Przepraszam? - nieco zaniepokojony przez mniej niż pochwalne powitanie Francisa, Arthur niepewnie odwrócił wzrok. Wydawał się mieć zakodowane w swojej głowie, że kontakt wzrokowy jest w jakiś sposób obraźliwy. Szczerze, to śmiertelnicy mogliby wymyślić takie coś.

- Nieważne – Francis przewrócił oczami, rezygnując z przegranej sprawy jaką było jego imię. Następnie zdecydował, że czas zająć się biznesem. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie nosisz swojej szaty poprawnie? - zbliżył się do Arthura i położył dłoń na boku jego szyi.

Oczy Arthur rozszerzyły się i wpatrzył się intensywnie w podłogę, jakby próbował złamać wielkie kamienne płyty siłą woli. Francis mógł poczuć jak serce Arthur bije gorączkowo i ciepło ciała powoli wspina się po jego skórze.

Francis powoli – o wiele wolniej niż to było potrzebne – zsunął dłoń po szyi Arthura i wielu naszyjnikach, aż na ramię zanim szata się zsunęła. Francis cofnął się i podziwiał swoją pracę. Arthur z wciąż szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w podłogę, z policzkami i ustami zabarwionymi zdrowym różem i szatą zwisającą z jednego ramienia i wyglądającą na całkowicie zmierzwioną. W ten sposób dobrze wyglądał.  
- Proszę – powiedział Francis, bardzo zadowolony z siebie. - O wiele lepiej.

Arthur pociągnął za więzy na pasie, upewniając się, że wciąż są mocno zaciśnięte.  
- Nie chcę kwestionować Twojej mądrości – powiedział niezręcznie. - Ale jeśli będę to nosił w ten sposób, to czuję się tak jakby miało się zsunąć w każdej chwili.

Uśmieszek Francisa powiększył się.  
- Powiem ci sekret – pochylił się, zmuszając Arthura by spotkał jego spojrzenie. - Właśnie o to chodzi.

Arthur spojrzał szybko zmieszany, z miną która wyglądała uroczo nawet z jego brwiami, ale nie kwestionował odpowiedzi Francisa. W zamian, pokiwał poważnie głową i pozwolił swoim rękom opaść po bokach. Uspokoił się i wziął głęboki oddech.  
- Wszechmogący Panie? - powiedział, patrząc gdzieś obok ucha Francisa.

Francis chciał nalegać by Arthur nazywał go po imieniu, ale następnie zdecydował, że „pan" nie był takim złym sposobem zwracania się do niego.  
- Tak?

- Czy pozwolisz mi zadać Ci pytanie?

- Tak, oczywiście. – Jedno pytanie, nie może zranić, prawda?

- Jak możemy złagodzić powodzie? - zapytał Arthur ścianę za Francisem.

Och, na... co jest potrzebne by ten człowiek miał dobry nastrój? Zazwyczaj wszystko co musiał zrobić to dać śmiertelnikowi czas w tracie dnia i wtedy byli oni niczym kit w jego dłoniach.  
- Jakie powodzie? - zapytał z cierpliwym westchnięciem.

Arthur wzdrygnął się lekko, ale odważnie ciągnął dalej.  
- Rzeka wylała dwa razy w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat. Jeśli zagniewaliśmy Cię w jakiś sposób, proszę powiedz mi jak możemy Cię przebłagać.

Francis westchnął i otarł twarz dłonią.  
- Nie zagniewaliście mnie. To rzeka. Wylewanie jest tym co robią rzeki.

- Więc czemu nie odpowiedziałeś Panie na nasze modły? - kłapną Arthur zanim się opamiętał. - Je... jeśli to nie jest zbyt śmiałe pytanie.

Och, była w tym jakaś złość, zauważył Francis. To było inne. Jego mały kapłan musi mieć w sobie trochę ognia by kłapnąć tak do boga. Irytacja Francisa zniknęła. Z pewnością był inny o wiele bardziej atrakcyjny sposób by wykorzystać tą pasję i Francis znajdzie go.  
- Ponieważ jeśli bym odpowiadał na modły, to nie miałbym czasu by robić cokolwiek innego! Słuchałeś ich kiedyś?_ Tak nudne._

Arthur zaczerwienił się i zacisnął pięści. Przez jedną chwilę spotkał spojrzenie Francisa i wpatrzył się w niego intensywnie, zanim znów odwrócił wzrok.  
- Jestem pewien – powiedział, zaciskając zęby - że Ty, w Twojej bezgranicznej mądrości – powoli odzyskiwał nad sobą kontrolę. - masz o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy do troszczenia się niż nasze – prawie całkowicie powrócił do swojej ostrożnej neutralności, ale potknął się na następnym słowie, prawie je wypluwając. - malutkie problemy.

- Raczej tak – zgodził się Francis, rozkoszując błyskiem gniewu w oczach kapłana. - Teraz – powiedział, stając za Arthurem i kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu – Nie mogę nic na to poradzić, ale zauważyłem wcześniej – uciskał ciało Arthura, ale pozostał on napięty. - Że ofiarowałeś mi swoje ciało.

Arthur spiął się jeszcze bardziej.

- Ja, w każdym razie – wyszeptał Francis mu do ucha. - Chciałbym zobaczyć mój nowy nabytek – Francis zsunął rękę w dół pleców Arthura aż spoczęła lekko na jego pośladkach. - W jego _całej_ okazałości.

Arthur rzucił się do przodu, poza zasięg Francisa i odwrócił twarzą do niego, ściskając mocno swoją szatę i zarzucając ją z powrotem na ramię.  
- Jesteś zboczeńcem! - powiedział, wyglądając na zgorszonego.

_W końcu_ to załapał.

- Ledwie chciałem spojrzeć na moje własne stworzenie – powiedział Francis rozsądnie. Nie żeby ludzie, ściśle mówiąc, były jednymi z istot przez niego stworzonych Ptaki były bardziej w obszarze jego wiedzy. Ale Arthur nie musiał tego wiedzieć.

- W porządku – powiedział Arthur sięgając po mnóstwo koralików wiszących na jego szyi.

- Nie zdejmuj biżuterii.

- To nie biżu... - Arthur powstrzymał się i sapnął. Następnie pochylił głowę ku Francisowi. - Jak sobie życzysz, Panie. - Kapłan rozpiął pas.

Francis uśmiechnął się.

Arthur zawahał się, zanim w końcu pozwolił spaść szacie i skłębić wokół jego stóp.

Uśmiech Francisa poszerzył się.

Arthur stał, bardziej jak rozdrażniony dzieciak niż ktoś kto próbuje zaimponować bóstwu, ale Francis odkrył, że jest to bardziej ujmujące niż wszystko inne i to z pewność nie powstrzyma go od podziwiania.

Mylił się we wcześniejszym sądzie, Arthur miał trochę mięśni. Był on zdrowy,chudy i Francis podejrzewał, jędrny. Jego skóra wszędzie miała taki sam blady odcień, i ciemne drewniane koraliki, które nosił kontrastowały z nią. Oko Francisa szczególnie przykuło uwagę do wisiorka spoczywającego na środku jego piersi. Był to kogut – symbol Francisa. Francis zdecydował, że lubi go tam.

Francis opuścił swój wzrok niżej i uniósł brew na to co tam zobaczył.  
- To nie jest część stroju.

Arthur poruszył się niezgrabnie i bawił jedną ze swoich bransoletek.  
- Wydawało mi się... niewłaściwym przyjść tu bez żadnej bielizny.

Francis parsknął śmiechem, ten biedny mężczyzna dołączył do złej religii. - To ledwie można nazwać bielizną – zauważył. Był to bardzo mały rzemień, który mieścił tylko najbardziej wrażliwe części Arthura.

- Powinienem to zdjąć? - zapytał Arthur, a następnie dodał. - O Najwspanialszy.

- Nie – powiedział Francis w zamyśleniu. - To faktycznie wygląda całkiem dobrze. – Następnie Francis uśmiechnął się, podszedł do Arthura i owinął wokół niego ramię. Arthur zniósł to z lekkim drżeniem.  
- Następnie – stwierdził Francis - muszę spytać cię jak dużo masz doświadczenia.

- Doświadczenia?

- Doświadczenie seksualne – wyjaśnił Francis. - _Wiesz_, dokąd to zmierza, prawda?

Arthur westchnął.  
- Miałem przeczucie.

- Dobrze więc. Jak duże?

- Żadne – powiedział po prostu Arthur.

Francis spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na swojego kapłana. Mężczyzna był daleki od bycia brzydkim, dobrze o siebie dbał i z tymi wszystkimi dobrymi uczynkami, które zrobił, z pewnością wychodził na zewnątrz i spotykał innych ludzi.  
- Arthur – ostrzegł Francis – nie jest mądrze kłamać bogu.

- Nie kłamię.

Francis siłą odwrócił Arthura by spojrzał na niego.  
- Spójrz mi w oczy. - Arthur zrobił tak jak mu kazał. - Teraz powiedz mi z jak wieloma kobietami spałeś?

- Z żadną . - Nie kłamał.

- Jak wiele mężczyzn?

- Żaden. - Nie kłamał. Francis był osłupiały.

- ... Zwierzęta?

- Nie! - Wciąż nie kłamał.

- Co z twoją własną dłonią?

Policzki Arthura zabarwiły się na to pytanie i odwrócił wzrok, wyraźnie zawstydzony.

- Oczy – przypomniał mu Francis.

Arthur spojrzał znów jego spojrzenie, ale nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź.

- Jak często? - zapytał Francis z wiedzącym uśmiechem.

Arthur wiercił się i zaczerwienił mocniej zanim w końcu przyznał:  
- Codziennie.

Francis poczuł iskierkę radości i przyciągnął Arthura do siebie.  
- To dobrze – powiedział, ściskając tyłek Arthura (i, och tak, był on rozkosznie jędrny). - Bałem się, że jesteś kompletnym dziwakiem.

- Ja, dziwakiem? - powiedział Arthur w ramię Francisa. Walczył by uwolnić się z uścisku Francisa, który puścił go by mógł mówić. - Opierałem się pokusie, Panie – z ledwością powstrzymywał swoją pogardę. - Odwracałem wzrok za każdym razem, O _Wszechwiedzący_ Ojcze – Francis zmarszczył brwi na sarkazm ale Arthur nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - Zrobiłem to by nie złamać mojej przysięgi celibatu, złożonej Tobie.

Francis zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej.  
- Twojej przysięgi czego?

- Celibatu! - Arthur był na granicy krzyku. - Powstrzymywałem się od seksu pomimo moich pragnień! Byłem nieustannie wyśmiewany przez moich braci, którzy opisywali mi w _najmniejszych szczegółach_ co dokładnie tracę – co, tak bardzo jak mocno Francis był zaniepokojony wyjaśniało przerażająco wiele o Arthurze. - Ale opierałem się przez moje oddanie Tobie!

- Dlaczego miałbyś – Francis wziął głęboki oddech, zbierając się w sobie – powstrzymywać się od seksu – Uhh, będzie musiał po tym umyć usta. – przeze mnie?

- Bo to jest to co kapłani robią! - powiedział Arthur zjadliwie.

Francis cofnął się.  
- Nie – powiedział. - Mylisz się. Ludzie nie mogliby – roześmiał się – nie mogli by _tego_ robić przeze _mnie_. - Spojrzał w oczy Arthura.

Arthur wciąż nie kłamał.

Wściekłość zapłonęła wewnątrz Francisa. Ludzie... W _jego_ imieniu?! Szargali jego dobrą reputację! Którą ostrożnie budował przez _tysiąclecia. _Ci ludzie całkowicie go zhańbią. To cud, że żaden inny bóg jeszcze o tym nie wie. Nie może pozwolić by to się zdarzyło. Nie mógłby nigdzie pokazać swojej twarzy przez wieki jeśli by się to stało. Jak jego ludzie mogli tak bardzo zbłądzić? Kto sprowadził ich na manowce?

W ten czy inny sposób znajdzie tą osobę i sprawi, że pożałuje ona dnia w którym przyszła na świat.

Stukot koralików wyciągnął Francisa z jego myśli, i znalazł on Arthura ponownie klęczącego na podłodze z czołem przyciśniętym do kamiennej płyty.

- Co robisz tam na dole? - zapytał.

- Wybacz mi, Panie, wybacz mi. Odezwałem się bez pozwolenia, nie chciałem tego. Proszę, O Litościwy Panie, nie każ nikogo za moje błędy, wybacz mi – bełkotał w odpowiedzi Arthur.

Francis spojrzał w dół na siebie i zobaczył płomienie. Ach. Zgasił się i ułożył włosy.  
- Wstań, Arthur.

Arthur wzdrygnął się.  
- Proszę, zrób ze mną co chcesz, Wszechpotężny Boże, ale nie mścij się na Twoich ludziach. Proszę.

- Nie zamierzam cię karać, Arthur. - Francis nie był bogiem bez serca. Nie miał zamiaru całkowicie zlekceważyć tortury którą nałożył na siebie Arthur w jego imieniu, nawet jeśli było to absolutnie błędne.

- Jeśli zamierzasz kogoś ukarać, Panie, to powinienem być ja! - odpowiedział Arthur, jeszcze bardziej spanikowany.

- Nikogo nie będę karać – zapewnił go Francis. - A przynajmniej nie z twojego powodu.

Arthur spojrzał na niego z nadzieją i och, na wszystkie Nieba i Ziemię, ten mężczyzna dobrze wygląda na kolanach.

- Wstań – nalegał Francis.

Niepewnie, Arthur stanął na nogach. Francis zwrócił szczególną uwagę na sposób w jaki jego mięśnie zginały się i napinały pod skórą.

- Teraz, to wszystko było bardzo pouczające. - Znowu objął ramieniem Arthura. - I jestem przerażony tym co zostało ci zrobione. Nikt nie powinien przez to przechodzić.

Arthur spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Chcę ci to wynagrodzić – powiedział Francis szczerze.

- Wynagrodzić mi to?

- Tak.

- Wynagrodzić mi fakt, że w mniej niż pół godziny okazało się, iż całe moje życie do tej chwili było kpiną?

Francis pomyślał o tym.  
- Nie powiedział bym tak tego. Jestem pewny, że ludzie wciąż są wdzięczni za te wszystkie dobre rzeczy, które zrobiłeś. - Arthur spojrzał na niego rozpaczliwie. - Ale, cóż, tak.

- Jak? - zapytał Arthur.

- Co jeśli będziesz mógł powiedzieć twoim braciom, że twój pierwszy raz był z bogiem? - podniósł sugestywnie brew.

Arthur spojrzał na niego tępo.  
- Czy próbujesz mnie po prostu pieprzyć?

Francis porzucił całą ostrożność na wiatr i powiedział:  
- Tak.

Arthur rozważył to.  
- A więc dobrze.

Francis uśmiechnął się jak kot, który dostał śmietankę. Poprowadził Arthura do ołtarza, a bransoletki na jego nogach brzęczały z każdym krokiem, bo nie było już żadnego materiału który by je stłumił. Posadził go na ołtarzu. Natychmiast i bez zbędnych ceremonii, Francis pozwolił swoim ubraniom rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Arthur patrzył na jego nagle nagie ciało w szoku, a jego oczy były przyciągane w szczególności do jednego miejsca. Francis upewnił się by nie zrobić siebie zbyt dużym, z szacunku dla niedoświadczenia Arthura. Przez chwilę kąpał się w uwadze, zanim przeniósł się na ostatni fragment odzieży między nimi, chociaż był on bzdurnie mały.

Położył dłoń na biodrze Arthura a następnie podążył za sznurami z przodu stringów. Uśmiechnął się na lekki wdech Arthura i potarł go kilka razy przez miękką skórę.  
- Gdzie to dostałeś?- zapytał, chociaż jego ręka nie zatrzymała się.

- S... sam to zrobiłem – Arthur szybko odpowiedział Francisowi na wszystkie sposoby i wkrótce stringi musiały odejść.

- Robiłeś coś takiego wcześniej? - zapytał Francis, kiedy nie pozostała między nimi żadna bariera.

Rumieniec Arthura pogłębił się.  
- Ja... eksperymentowałem.

- Z? - ciągnął Francis, kiedy zamknął dłoń wokół członka Arthura.

- _Och_ – powiedział Arthur bez tchu. - Z palcami i... i... - Arthur odwrócił wzrok, jednocześnie pobudzony i zawstydzony.

- I? - Francis poruszał powoli dłonią.

- Iii... marchewką.

Francis zamruczał z aprobatą. Być może, mimo wszytko Arthur nie dołączył do złej religii.  
- A co gdybym to zrobił? - Przejechał dłonią w dół członka Arthura, przez jego jądra i jeszcze niżej.

- C...co? - powiedział Arthur, zaalarmowany. - Suche?

Francis uśmiechnął się i uniósł dłoń. Potarł razem palce i olej zaczął sączyć się spomiędzy nic i cieknąć w dół jego dłoni.

Arthur patrzy na to w zdegustowanym rodzaju podziwu.  
- To jest...

- Boskie? - podpowiedział Francis.

Arthur odmówił dalszych komentarzy.

Francis przekonał Arthura by oparł się na łokciach i trącił jego nogi by rozchyliły się szerzej. Zanim mógł zrobić coś więcej Arthur sapnął.

- Och, na litość boską! - krzyknął.

- Co jest? - zapytał Francis, zaskoczony, kiedy jego obie dłonie spoczywały na udach Arthura i nie mógł zobaczyć co go kłopotało.

- To_ dlatego_ ołtarz jest tak dobrze wyściełany?

Francis zachichotał.  
- Obicie było bardzo wczesnym dodatkiem, tak.

- To śmieszne – powiedział Arthur, mocno marszcząc brwi. Francis był prawie pod wrażeniem jak rozdrażniony mógł być człowiek kiedy leżał przed swoim bogiem i miał być wzięty pierwszy raz. - Założę się, że mieli tu pieprzone orgie podczas, gdy ja siedziałem w mojej komnacie będąc dobrym chłopcem – kłapnął.

- I masturbując się – przypomniał mu Francis.

Arthur parsknął i próbował zamknąć swoje nogi, ale Francis trzymał je rozchylone. - To było konieczne! - powiedział obronnie myśląc, że to co powiedział Francis było dokuczaniem mu.

- Wiem, że było. To była okropna rzecz zrobiona tobie. - Francis naciskał uspokajająco uda Arthura. - Jestem całkowicie po twojej stronie. - Mógłby, oczywiście, powiedzieć to każdemu kiedy był tylko kilka minut od zabrania ich dziewictwa, ale tym razem dodał do tego bonus w postaci bycia szczerym.

- Och – wydął wargi Arthur, wyglądając tak uroczo, że Francis musiał powstrzymać się od pożarcia go tu i teraz. - A więc kontynuuj.

Francis przesunął dłonie w górę ud Arthura, pewien teraz, że mogłyby one zostać tam gdzie są i zostawić smugi oleju wszędzie gdzie by go dotknął. Jego palce łatwo przesunęły się do wejścia Arthura i spoczęły tam naprzeciw mięśni. Jego druga dłoń pocierała uspokajające koła na biodrze kapłana. Następnie pchnął pierwszy palec w początkowy opór.

Oddech Arthura ugrzązł w gardle, ale nie dał żadnego innego znaku, że zauważył, jakby po prostu wolał tego nie robić.

Francis przesunął rękę z biodra Arthura do jego członka, otaczają go dłonią i pocierając leniwie. Następnie tak po prostu wygiął palec i obserwował dreszcz przebiegający przez ciało Arthura. Zaczął poruszać dłońmi razem, w tym samym rytmie, zaczynając powoli i stopniowo przyspieszając. Pochylił się nad piersią Arthura i wziął jego sutek w usta, obdarowując go uwagą języka.

Głowa Arthura opadła do tyłu z jękiem.  
- Och, B... boże.

Francis ugryzł lekko sutka, którego miał ustach by powstrzymać się przed roześmianiem.

Ołtarz był najjaśniejszą częścią pomieszczenia z czterema dużymi, długimi świecami wokół niego, po jednej w każdym kącie. Francis spojrzał w górę ze swojego miejsca i zauważył w jaki sposób pot zaczął perlić się na skórze Arthura. Jego oczy ponownie zwróciły uwagę na lśniący złotem wisiorek w centrum piersi Arthura.

Uśmiechając się złośliwie, szybko położył na nim dłoń i przycisnął do ciała Arthura. Kapłan krzyknął, zaciskając się zaskoczony wokół palca Francisa. Francis znów położył rękę na członku Arthura, kiedy spojrzał on na dół, na swoją pierś by zobaczyć co zostało zrobione.

- Oznaczyłeś mnie! - wrzasnął z niedowierzaniem. Z całą pewnością, był tam kogut Francisa wypalony w jego skórze.

Francis wyszczerzył się kiedy schował nos w szczęce Arthura.  
- W ten sposób, żaden inny bóg nie będzie mógł cię dotknąć.

- Co? - Arthur zjeżył się. - Myślisz, że nagle stanę się rozwiązłą dziwką Bogów?

Och, co za kuszący obraz.  
- Nie znasz ich tak jak ja.

Arthur nie wyglądał na zbyt usatysfakcjonowanego tą odpowiedzą, ale Francis zakończył tą dyskusję kiedy dodał drugi palec. Arthura sapnął i poruszył biodrami, zmuszając palce do wejścia głębiej. Francis uśmiechnął się ale nic nie powiedział, kontynuując to co robił wcześniej i powoli rozkręcał Arthura, pociągnięcie za pociągnięciem.

Trzeci palec nie wszedł tak gładko. Arthur syknął na dodanego intruza, ale to jedynie sprawiło, że rozłożył szerzej nogi. Francis nagrodził jego ochotę i wkrótce Arthur dyszał ciężko, próbując powstrzymać swoje jęki.

Łokcie Arthura wymknęły się spod niego, przez co upadł, rozkładając się na miękkim ołtarzu. Zakrył usta dłonią i zacisnął powieki przed atakiem Francisa na jego ciało.

Widząc to, Francis delikatnie zabrał dłoń Arthura z jego ust.  
- Nie rób tak – powiedział figlarnie – Chcę słyszeć jak wyśpiewujesz moją chwałę.

- Jeśli nie bylibyśmy w Najwyższej Świątyni – powiedział Arthur między innymi dźwiękami – Mógłbym powiedzieć, że jesteś, _aach_, demonem.

Francis zachichotał pogodnie.  
- To nie pierwszy raz kiedy to słyszę.

- Więc – Arthur spojrzał w dół, na niego. - Byli inni jak ja?

- Nie – powiedział Francis w zamyśleniu, kiedy cofnął rękę. - Nie całkiem jak ty – Przejechał palcami po piętnie, a następnie pokręcił głową i ustawił się. Łapiąc widok lekko zaniepokojonego wyrazu twarzy Arthura, zapewnił go. - To ma być zabawa, więc zrelaksuj się i ciesz tym.

Arthur pokiwał głową ale wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się.

Francis pchnął do przodu i przeszedł przez ciasny pierścień mięśni.

Oddech Arthura uwiązł w gardle i Francis poczuł jak on napina się i zaciska całkowicie. Chociaż ciasnota była zwykle pożądaną cechą to co za dużo to nie zdrowo.

- Zrelaksuj się, Arthur.

Arthur nie odprężył się, w zamian decydując się pisnąć z bólu.

- Spójrz na mnie, Arthur. Zrelaksuj się.

Arthur spojrzał na niego, brwi ściągnięte razem z zaniepokojenia, ale wciąż się nie zrelaksował.  
- Jestem zrelaksowany! - upierał się mimo że był napięty tak mocno jak cięciwa w łuku.

Na litość boską, ten człowiek był niemożliwy.

Zanim cokolwiek mogło stać się gorsze, Francis złapał policzek Arthur i przycisnął ich usta razem w niewinnym pocałunku. Przez pocałunek pokazywał on co dokładnie znaczy bycie zrelaksowanym. Nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że jest całkowicie możliwe iż Arthur nie ma żadnego doświadczenia życiowego dotyczącego relaksacji. Cofnął się i obserwował reakcję Arthura.

Arthur spojrzał na niego, lekko zszokowany, a potem zamrugał powoli. Zaczerpnął głęboki oddech, następnie wypuścił go. Z oddechem odeszło napięcie z każdego grama jego ciała.

Francis wsunął się na całą długością aż do nasady.

- _Och_ – powiedział Arthur, tak jakby właśnie uświadomił sobie coś kompletnie fundamentalnego w życiu.

Francis poruszył się, w końcu pozwalając sobie wziąć swoją przyjemność. Jak zawsze, jest lepsza przez to, że czekał.

Z brzękiem bransolet, Arthur oplótł nogi wokół pasa Francisa i przyciągną go. Zaczęli współpracować, szukać rytmu i odpowiednich kątów, poznając ciała drugiego przy pomocy dłoni i ust.

Mimo tego, że Arthur był niedoświadczony, bardzo szybko się uczył.

Niektórzy bogowie, z jakiś powodów, myśleli o sobie, że są ponad ziemskie przyjemności. Odizolowali się przez swoją filozofię i moralizatorstwo, i powoli, zestarzali się w ich małych, bezpiecznych kokonach. Podczas gdy Francis cieszył się filozofowaniem tak samo jak inni bogowie kiedy był na to właściwy czas, gdy czuł, że jego szczyt się zbliża, odczuwał żal za tych, którzy myśleli o sobie jako tak wielcy i potężni. Spojrzał w dół na twarz Arthura, na rumieniec życia na policzkach, skoncentrowane spojrzenie, którego się trzymał i jasne, błyszczące oczy.

Francis rozkoszował się paznokciami Arthura ryjącymi zbyt głęboko w jego plecach i krawędzią ołtarza drapiącą jego uda. Ci bogowie nigdy nie widzieli piękna w niedoskonałości, nigdy nie czuli pędu bycia tak otwartymi i wrażliwymi przez to że pozwolili sobie poczuć kąsanie paznokci mężczyzny. To było coś tak surowego, tak podstawowego i stałego, i to obejmowało wszystko co kochał w świecie.

Francis czuł, że jego koniec się zbliża i obrócił głowę Arthura by spotkać go w namiętnym pocałunku. Kiedy doszedł z ostatnim pchnięciem, podzielił się wszystkim co czuł z Arthurem, aż Arthur odsunął się by bełkotać imię Francisa wciąż i wciąż, czasem jako imię czasem jako przekleństwo.

Kiedy Francis otrzeźwiał, wyślizgnął się z Arthura z nieprzyzwoitym, śliskim dźwiękiem i ubrał. Usiadł na ołtarzu obok doskonale rozpustnego kapłana.

- Arthur – zawołał miękko, przebiegając rękę przez jego zwilżone potem włosy. - Wróciłeś już na Ziemię? - zazwyczaj uważał używanie boskich mocy podczas seksu za oszukiwanie, ale to była reguła, którą łamał kiedy tylko czuł, że sytuacja na to zasługuje.

Arthur obrócił się do Francisa, z uszczęśliwionym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
- Nie – powiedział, a następnie zachichotał.

Francis życzył sobie by mógł zostać dłużej, ale zaczynał się sezon godowy pawi i cóż to zawsze były jego ulubione stworzenia.

- Dobrze, kiedy wrócisz, możesz zrobić coś dla mnie?

- Z pewnością, O Wielki – Arthur walczył z atakiem chichotu – I Wszechmocny Panie.

- Zabroń celibatu – okręcił włosy Arthura wokół swojego palca, to nie było tak, że mogły stać się one bardziej roztrzepane. - Ludzie powinni uprawiać seks z kimkolwiek chcą. Kapłani czy nie. - Spojrzał na Arthura, który starał się jak mógłby wyglądać poważnie. - Poza tobą, oczywiście.

Arthur zachichotał, a następnie zrozumiał, że Francis nie żartował.  
- Co?! - krzyknął. Skoczył na nogi, tylko po to by te zapadły się pod nim.

Hmm, możliwe że Francis przesadził z rozkoszą.

- Nie możesz...! - Arthur wciągnął się z powrotem na ołtarz. - Nie możesz zrobić... zrobić mi _tego_ – wskazał na rozgardiasz po seksie – A następnie powiedzieć mi „nigdy więcej"! Oszaleję!

- Nie powiedziałem „nigdy więcej". Powiedziałem „ nie z kimkolwiek chcesz". To jest, w rzeczywistości, całkowite przeciwieństwo do „nigdy więcej" - wpatrzył się w Arthura wymownie.

- Och – Arthur uniósł dłoń do piersi i przejechał przez symbol wypalony tam w jego ciele. Następnie zmarszczył brwi, w sposób który sugerował, że właśnie wrócił z uderzeniem na Ziemię. - Hej! Nie jestem tylko twoją seks zabawką!

Francis odepchnął się od ołtarza i poszedł na środek pokoju.  
- Powiedz to swojej kongregacji – Wyprostował niepotrzebnie swoje rękawy. - Jestem pewien, że będą płakać za tobą.

- Więc kiedy mogę oczekiwać, że pojawisz się, błagając o seks? - zawołał Arthur przez pokój, nie ryzykując znowu sprawdzania siły nóg.

Francis parsknął.  
- Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć. Za to _mogę_ ci powiedzieć, że ja nigdy nie będę tym błagającym.

I z tym, zniknął.

Koniec.

Arthur żył długim i nerwowym życiem. Z dużą ilością seksu.


End file.
